Heels Over Head
by WhoaItsAmber
Summary: She kept hearing the voice whisper her name. "Lily...". Where was it coming from? Suddenly the flash of green light lit up her surroundings and she felt something hit her chest. Everything went dark. (( Limes/Jily set in 7th year. I own nothing. ))
1. Chapter 1

AN: I am not JKR. The characters and world belong to her.

It seemed like a normal day. The sun was shining, a warm breeze flowing through her red hair. Lily smiled as a butterfly flew near her and landed on her hand. As she raised her hand to get a better look, the world turned black.

Panic raised in her throat as she jumped to her feet. Trying to calm her breathing, she looked around for any sign of what was coming.

"...Lily..."

Whipping herself around, she frantically looked to find where the whispered sound was coming from.

"...Lily..."

She started to run. Not sure where she was going. Not sure if she was running to or from something. She just had this feeling in her stomach that she had to run.

Legs pumping harder than she ever remembered going in her life, she kept running. The whispering continued.

"...Lily..."

She pushed herself harder. A cramp in her side trying to hinder her from continuing.

"...Lily..."

Then suddenly, a flash of green light lit up everything around her, as something hard hit her right in the chest.

"LILY!"


	2. Chapter 2

"LILY!"

Immediately her eyes popped open. A thousand questions were running through her head. Before she even had a moment to ask any of them...

"Lily! If you don't get up now you're not going to be able to leave for that freak school of yours and I will be stuck with you for the whole year!" Petunia shouted and she threw another shoe that hit Lily in the arm this time instead of her chest.

Grunting, Lily grabbed one of the evil shoes and flung it back at Petunia's blonde head.

"Who throws a shoe, honestly Tuney?"

Petunia rolled her eyes as Lily missed hitting her by several feet. "Your aim is pathetic. Mom said you need to get up now or you will miss the train." She walked out of the doorway and back down the hall before shouting, "and don't call me Tuney!"

Lily groaned. She hated waking up like this. In fact, she wasn't particularly a morning person to begin with. She glanced over at the clock on her night stand before yelping and flying out of bed.

"Merlin's pants", she though. It was already 10:30am and she only had half an hour to make herself presentable, finish packing, and get to King's Cross Station before the train left for Hogwarts!

"Thank goodness for being 17!" Lily laughed as she grabbed her wand from under her pillow. With a quick flick, all of the remaining items she needed for school were tucked into her trunk.

Forgetting all about her strange dream and the flash of green light, she walked across the room to her closet, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror.

"Ugh! Why can't I ever wake up looking normal?" She mumbled to herself.

"That's because you're a freak all the time anyway. Your morning look just confirms it." Petunia smirked from the doorway.

"What do you want, Tuney?" Lily grumbled as she attempted to pull a brush through her long, dark red hair.

Petunia rolled her eyes at her younger sister. "Mom sent me up here to see if you were ready. Trust me, I wouldn't be here if she wasn't waiting at the bottom of the stairs to make sure I asked."

"PETUINA! Stop being so hateful to your sister! She is about to leave and won't be back until Christmas!" Margaret Evans scolded from her place at the bottom of the stairs. "Lily! You better get a move on it or your disappearing trick won't even be quick enough to get you to the train!"

Lily giggled. "It's called apparation, mom. And I will make it on time! The Head Girl can't be late!"

And with that, Lily gave up on brushing her hair the muggle way. With a little complicated movement that her best friend Alice Prewett taught her before she finished her final year at school last year and her hair was smooth and tangle free.

Turning to smirk at Petunia (who absolutely hated magic and everything to do with it), Lily grabber her trunk and with a yank, drug it out onto the landing and down the stairs to where her mother stood.

"Now don't forget to write! Have a great term and we will see you for Christmas, right?" Margaret asked her youngest daughter, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Of course mom! You know I never miss Christmas with you."

Lily had made it a point that no matter what was happening at Hogwarts, she never missed a Christmas with her mom. The holidays were especially hard on all of them since her dad had died two years prior.

After giving her mom a quick kiss on the cheek, followed by a wave and smirk to Petunia, Lily grabbed the handle on her trunk and disapparated to King's Cross so that she could catch the train to her home away from home.

Soon as she made it through the barrier for Platfrom 9 3/4, a thought suddenly struck her.

"I wonder who the Head Boy is this year?"


	3. Chapter 3

Sirius Black lounged across several seats in the compartment that the Marauders occupied every school year. Sitting across from him taking up significantly less space were his two friends Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. All three of them were watching their fourth and final member of the group, James Potter, pacing back and forth across the compartment.

"I don't know why you are trying to wear a hole in the floor, Prongs. You know she won't miss the train."

James stopped and ran his hands through his messy hair. He then took his glasses off and rubbed his face. Sighing, he replaced his glasses and resumed his pacing without another word.

Remus shook his head before speaking. "James, she won't miss the train. I know you're wound up because of how you think she's going to react to the news-"

James immediately stopped walking and looked his friend straight in the eye. "Moony, you know she is going to be livid! Nobody expected this, least of all me. She is probably assuming you got the badge, just like everyone else. She will be furious she has to have me instead. I don't even know the first thing about being Head Boy!"

After his speech, James resumed his pacing. The remaining three marauders simply shook their heads and allowed their friend to continue with his bad mood in silence.

Lily had just finished tucking her trunk into the overhead of her compartment she occupied every year. When she was younger, she occupied it with Severus Snape, her childhood best friend. Now she tried not to think about him, especially after their big falling out in fifth year. These days she shared it with Marlene McKinnon, a fellow Gryffindor, and Sarah Taylor, a Ravenclaw.

Sarah and Marlene were gabbing away about some new song they had heard on the wireless. Lily shook her head and sighed. Summer's always meant she lost touch with some of the things in the magical world.

Turning her back on her two friends that had barely paused their conversation to acknowledge her, Lily began her journey toward the front of the train for the meeting that she was to hold with the Head Boy and the new prefects.

As she strolled down the train, she over heard several fifth years talking and it made her slow her pace down to listen.

"Yes! Head Boy! Can you believe it?"

"There is no way that Lily has heard yet. I'm sure we would have heard the explosion."

"Oh come on, you think it will be that bad when she finds out the new Head Boy is-"

At this point, Lily interrupted the gaggle of girls. "Excuse me, but who is the Head Boy this year?"

Both girls went chalk white in the face and started mumbling before they looked at their shoes, embarrassed to be caught gossiping by Lily.

Finally, the older of the two gossiping girls said, "I'm sorry, but I do not want to be the one who tells you. You'll have to find out on your own."

The other girl simply nodded and ran back into her compartment, with the first girl immediately following her and shutting the door before Lily could ask them anymore questions.

Lily sighed and turned her back on the girls, frustrated with the lack of knowledge. The further she walked down the train, the more people she noticed whispering while glancing at her.

It was incredibly irritating, to say the least.

Finally reaching the Prefects Carriage, Lily took a deep breath and told herself that everything would be okay. Because honestly, what's the worst thing that could happen?

Pushing open the door, Lily couldn't stop herself from thinking, "no, everything will most certainly NOT be okay."


End file.
